


10.3

by bonebo



Series: Kinktober '16 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, handjobs, i guess, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8205584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: The festival is gorgeous, and Genji is almost upset that he can’t properly enjoy it.   kinktober 3 - public





	

The festival is gorgeous, and Genji is almost upset that he can’t properly enjoy it. 

The people mill down in the streets below, sampling the different snacks that the food stalls have to offer and playing the games, enjoying the celebration--and Genji is stuck on a hill that overlooks it all, sitting on the grass with Hanzo settled behind him, held fast by Hanzo’s fist in the back of his yukata.

“It looks fun, doesn’t it, Genji?” Hanzo murmurs, head resting on Genji’s shoulder; his hair tickles against Genji’s cheek when the wind blows by, soft like feathers. “Do you wish you were down there?”

Genji opens his mouth--and Hanzo moves his free hand into the folds of his yukata, palm warm as it runs across Genji’s taut lower abdomen, fingertips carding through the fine black hair there. His touch is so gentle it steals Genji’s breath away; a far cry from the fierce sparring and traded blows that he usually associates with his big brother, something delicate and careful enough to make Genji shiver.

“...not at the moment,” he says, glancing over to raise a brow at Hanzo. While they are up on the hill, away from the majority of the crowd, it’s anything but secluded; and anyone could tire of walking the streets and come up here to join them. It’s unusually bold of Hanzo to initiate anything this publicly, but Genji can’t deny the way his cock stirs with interest at the idea that they might be caught.

“Did you have something in mind that you wanted, brother?” he murmurs coyly, arching his hips up and trying to find Hanzo’s hand; he earns a swat against his abdomen for the trouble, and whines. “Hanzo…”

“Hush.” 

Warm fingers trail down Genji’s cock, making him shiver, before Hanzo’s deft fingers pull him out of his yukata completely. Genji looks down at himself, cock already hard in Hanzo’s hand and bared to the summer breeze, and bites down on a grin.

“This is unlike you,” he comments breathily, closing his eyes as Hanzo’s hand starts to move; pumping over his shaft in slow, unhurried pulls, working Genji with a rare patience. “Why so bold, brother?”

Hanzo’s gaze stays fixed on the crowds milling below, and Genji wonders if he sees someone he recognizes. With as close as they are, it’s not terribly hard to see the passing faces. “....must you be this noisy, even when you’re getting what you want?”

A breathless laugh rattles through Genji’s chest. He leans his head back on Hanzo’s shoulder and closes his eyes, moaning into the floral-scented air as Hanzo continues to work him over--his brother’s actions are almost distant, as if he’s not entirely focused on Genji, but with that warm grip moving over him just so Genji honestly can’t bring himself to care.

“Anyone could come up here, you know,” Hanzo suddenly murmurs, and he doesn’t miss the way Genji’s cock jumps at the statement, twitching warmly in his grasp. “They could come up here and see you, with your cock out, hard in your big brother’s hand...”

Genji sucks in a sharp breath, eyes snapping open again--but Hanzo doesn’t stop. His grip stays tight around Genji’s cock and his words keep coming, sinful as they spill from his lips.

“Imagine what they would say--Genji Shimada, the pervert, with his dick out at the summer festival. Out in public, getting pleasured.” Hanzo snorts derisively, and Genji shudders at it, biting back another moan just so he can keep hearing Hanzo speak. “Sat up on the hill looking down at everyone. Anyone could look up and see him, with his legs spread and his dick hard. Shameless.”

Genji manages a quick nod, bucking into Hanzo’s hand urgently--because it’s true. If any one of the festival-goes just looked up, they’d see Genji first, his hard cock second, and Hanzo last; and the secret would be out. Genji closes his eyes, imagining it: imagining how fast the word would spread through the town, how every time Genji went into public the people would stare at him and whisper, how ashamed he’d have to pretend to be. 

“Whatever would Father say,” Hanzo whispers, breath hot right against Genji’s ear, and it’s all he needs for his undoing.

Hanzo still works him over through his release--milks his cock for every drop of cum, his smile hidden against Genji’s neck. When Genji’s noises change from pleasured sighs to pained, overstimulated whines, Hanzo lets his cock go, and smears his sticky fingers over the front of Genji’s silky yukata.

“Clean yourself up,” he says briskly, standing; Genji almost rolls backward as his support leaves, still too out of his head to do much more than look up at Hanzo with an open, panting mouth and flushed cheeks. Hanzo scoffs at the glaze in his brother’s eyes, marvelling again at just how easy Genji really is.

“I plan to enjoy myself at the festival. You’re more than welcome to go home and change.” He curls his lip, baring his teeth in a sharp grin. 

“And when I get home tonight, I expect you to return the favor.”


End file.
